


Флэш: исполнения с однострочников

by anyanp



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Oneshot Series
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyanp/pseuds/anyanp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник исполнений с однострочников меньше двух сотен слов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Е2!Гарри/Циско. "Я никогда не страну таким как он"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По заявке: 1/25. Е2!Гарри/Циско. "Я не хочу причинять тебе боль, Циско, я никогда не страну таким как он".

— А вы похожи, — тихо под нос себе бормочет Циско. Удивительно, как Гарри его вообще услышал.  
— Нет, — голос полон уверенности, — ты ошибаешься.  
  
Циско ухмыляется, на лице написано «как-будто ты знаешь, о чём я говорю». Уэллса это только злит. Ему надоело быть вторым. Он Гаррисон Уэллс. Настоящий. А тот спидстер использовал эти имя и лицо как маску — стопроцентная фальшивка.  
  
— Циско, я другой. Я не хочу причинять тебе боль. Я никогда не стану таким, как он. Как Ненастоящий Уэллс.  
  
Циско смеётся, в его голосе Гарри слышит оттенки лёгкой истерики и «ты идиот». Наконец успокоившись, Циско выдаёт:  
— Кто тебе сказал, что я имел ввиду Уэллса-Тоуна?  
— А кого же ещё? — Гарри действительно удивлён. Неожиданно.  
— Знаешь, был в моей жизни один гений-мудак. Ты иногда огрызаешься в точности как он. Вы бы поладили. Впрочем, — улыбка Циско исчезает, в глазах — сожаление и грусть, — ключевое слово «был». А ты есть, здесь и сейчас.  
— Да. Именно.  
  
Такой вывод Уэллса полностью устраивает.


	2. Циско/Хартли. "Что значит — ты встречался с Лизой Снарт?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По заявке: 1/14. Циско/Хартли. "Что значит ты встречался с Лизой Снарт". Циско, помня альтернативное прошлое, случайно обмолвился на эту тему в разговоре с Хартли, с которым встречается.

— Что значит — ты встречался с Лизой Снарт? — голос Хартли наполнен совершенно спокойной и холодной яростью. Циско уже пожалел, что начал делиться со своим парнем подробностями об альтернативной ветке реальности. Нужно было срочно что-то делать.   
— Не встречался, просто целовался! — сначала сказал, а потом подумал о сказанном Циско. Ой. Совсем ой.   
— Циско, ты же понимаешь, что делаешь только хуже, да? — меньше агрессии, больше сарказма. Хорошо. Всё хорошо.   
— Ага, поэтому давай ты просто заткнёшь меня поцелуем, и мы сделаем вид, что я ничего не говорил? 

Хартли рассмеялся — искренне, совершенно беззлобно — и вместо ответа потянулся за поцелуем. 

Да, всё могло быть гораздо хуже. К счастью, про Кендру Циско не успел проболтаться. По крайней мере, пока.


	3. Реверб | Циско. "Ладно, я согласен, будь моим Темным Сенсеем"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По заявке: 1/13. Реверб/Циско. "Ладно, я согласен, будь моим Темным Сенсеем"

— Ладно, ладно, я согласен. Можешь быть моим Тёмным Сенсеем, Дьявольским Ментором или как тебе нравится эту должность называть, — сдался наконец Циско. — Но во имя пресвятых ушей Спока, сделай что-нибудь с этим кошмаром на твоей голове, который по какой-то ошибке называется причёской.


	4. Мик/Лен

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По заявке: 1/05. Мик Рори/Леонард Снарт. Что-нибудь эмоциональное, но канонное. Любой сюжет.

Лен знал, что его затея — почти самоубийство. В рукопашной у него нет шансов против Мика, Кроноса — не принципиально, как он себя теперь зовёт. Тем не менее, Лен сам предложил решить всё в честном — ну, теоретически, честном — бою. И единственная надежда — милосердие Мика.  
  
Это смешно. Милосердие. Леонард Снарт, ты слишком много времени проводишь в компании этих недосупергероев. Начал думать как они.  
  
Что удивительно, Мик действительно не добил его. Отговорился, что они всё равно обречены, что Повелители Времени так или иначе убьют их всех, включая самого Мика. Раньше этот ублюдок не умел так правдоподобно врать.  
  
Лен отказался от помощи Гидеон — оставил все синяки на месте. Он их заслужил. Да и это не такая большая плата за второй шанс.  
  
Пока Мик на его стороне, Лену плевать на каких-то пару царапин.


	5. Лен/Рей. Дикий Запад

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По заявке: 1/02. КолдАтом (Снарт/Рэй) В связи с последней серией Легенд, хочу Дикий Запад. Снарт старается переубедить "шерифа Джона Уэйна", что тот не слишком уж и хороший стрелок. Они решают выяснить кто же метче с помощью соревнования. В лучших традициях жанра, разумеется, на желание.

— Ты же знаешь, как пользоваться револьвером, да? — из-за интонации Лена это звучало скорее как «только не говори мне, что не умеешь, но ты же не умеешь». Или «хочешь научу, постреляем наедине и не только из револьверов». Впрочем, флирт Рэй слышал в любой фразе Снарта.  
— Конечно! Видел бы ты меня в тире — десять из десяти!  
— Верю. Верю. Но может быть всё-таки продемонстрируешь? Как насчёт небольшого соревнования? — последнее слово Лен выделил небольшой паузой перед ним и интонацией. Провокатор.  
— Какие ставки? — по вполне очевидным причинам Рэй догадывался, что просто так Снарт играть не захочет.  
— Ммммм, — лицо Лена расплылось в самодовольной улыбке, — если ты побеждаешь, можешь идти куда хочешь и ввязываться в неприятности — не буду тебя останавливать, но могу прикрыть. Если проигрываешь, то «постреляем» в более интимной обстановке.  
— По рукам.  
  
Кажется, впервые за долгое время Рэй был не против проиграть.


	6. Циско/Хартли. Караоке

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По заявке: 1/20. Циско/Хартли. Поход всей командой в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс в караоке и для Хартли включают ту самую песню(по заказу Циско) из 17 серии.

Это должна была быть невинная шутка. Поставить для Хартли в караоке чёртов Рикролл. Но Циско никак не мог предположить, что всё так обернётся.  
  
Как оказалось, Хартли потрясающе пел. Профессионально. И, чёрт возьми, невероятно сексуально. Как вообще можно так сексуально петь Рикролл? У Хартли это получалось.  
  
Хуже всего было то, что на протяжении всей песни Хартли смотрел только на Циско. Он пел только для Циско. Это было очень горячо. Возбуждающе. О чёрт, о чёрт, о чёрт. Слишком возбуждающе.  
  
Проклятый Рэтэвей! Из-за него и его потрясающего голоса Циско сидел не только весь красный от смущения, но и со стояком в штанах. Ничего, когда они после караоке-бара придут домой, тут-то Циско и отыграется. А сейчас нужно было думать о дисперсии волн межпространсвенной энергии, квантовых числах, тахионах – о чём угодно кроме того, какой Хартли сексуальный.  
  
К счастью, когда настала очередь Циско петь, он уже успел успокоить своё тело и не пришлось краснеть ещё сильнее – перед Кейтлин и Барри в первую очередь.  
К несчастью, для него кто-то заказал “Call Me Maybe”. Проклятый Рэтэвей!


End file.
